The Lift Adventure!
by ShikaDougLUVR
Summary: Who knew being stuck in a lift could be so fun ; ? Rated M for smut as always XD DougieXOC One-Shot


Slowly walking into the lift, heels clacking against the metal, I couldn't wait to get home. Today had been so tiring and I just wanted to sleep. Looking over at the buttons, I noticed the one I desired had already been pressed by the other person in here. He was awkwardly standing in the corner, occasionally shuffling his feet. ****

He had the bluest eyes ever, like deep ocean pools gleaming with mystery. He was wearing a baggy plain white t-shirt; a light blue denim jacket slung over the top with the sleeves slightly rolled up. He also was wearing what seemed like female black skinny jeans, which actually quite suited him, rolled up at the ankles; flashing a little bit of flesh. His baby blue boat shoes kept moving; a little bit of his white trainer socks, poking out from the top. ****

I realised that I had been looking at him for more than a stranger usually should, probably making him really uncomfortable. I couldn't help but flash another look at him, noticing that his sandy blonde fringe was now covering his eyes, and a light pink tinge covering his cheeks. _Oops I think hes caught me looking!_Quickly looking back around, I feel a blush of my own creep over my face, and I began to feel quite hot. ****

Suddenly the elevator jolted, making a sudden stop. The lights flickered on and off until finally they stayed on. The elevator jolted once more, and because I was wearing heels, I ended up falling over. I squeezed my eyes closed and expected to feel a pain on my butt, but to my surprise there wasn't. I slowly opened my eyes, to find hands holding my waist. I carefully started to stand up, with the help of the mysterious man. ****

"You okay?" The man finally spoke once he'd finished helping me up. I drop my bag on the floor and remove my blazer before finally answering. ****

"Yes thank you. Stupid heels!" I say, sitting down and removing them, before rubbing my sore feet.****

"Erm what are you doing?" He asks, slowly sitting down across from me. ****

"Making myself at home! Seems like we're gonna be here for awhile" I reply, stretching my legs out in front of me. "So what's your name, mysterious hero?" I asked, making him smile.****

"Dougie... Dougie Poynter, and you?" He answers, still grinning. ****

"Ellie..My names Ellie" I said, holding out my hand. I motioned for him to shake my hand, which eventually he did. We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, before Dougie stood up and moved next to me. We both stared at the opposite side of the elevator, enjoying the quiet from our otherwise hectic lives. The lift began to heat up as the air conditioning had stopped when the lift had. Dougie removed his jacket, throwing it on the floor, before wiping away the light sweat on his forehead. I don't know why, but seeing Dougie with less clothing on was making me more hot. I moved my hands to the front of my blouse and opened the first two buttons, giving my skin some breathing space; the top of my lacy bra showing. I heard a cough coming from beside me, and turning to look at Dougie, I could see his cheeks had turned severely red. ****

Kneeling in front of him, I place one of my hands to his forehead. He begins to redden even more. "Dougie, your really really hot. You need to cool down somehow. Why don't you remove your top?" I ask, not understanding how a human could get that red in the face. He looks up at me and the mystery that was once lacing his eyes was now replaced with something I'd never seen before. His hands moved to the bottom of his t-shirt and slowly peeled it off, before placing it next to his jacket. I noticed his tattoo,standing out on his right pec, and before I knew what I was doing, I had reached out a hand and my fingertips were slowly moving over it, tracing certain designs. ****

Dougie just stared at me, not moving his eyes from mine. My fingers moved from his tattoo, and down across his toned stomach; our eyes still locked. I go to move my hand away but Dougie gently grabs my wrist, before moving my hand back up to his mouth. He kisses each finger before kissing my palm. Whatever he was doing, it was starting to turn me on. He then released my hand, by placing it on his thigh. I slowly moved forward, still on my knees, until our faces were a few inches away from each others. His hand moved to my cheek, before sliding into my hair and closing the gap between us. ****

The kiss was hot and passionate; our tongues sliding against each other. His free hand slithered around my waist, pulling me closer so our chests bumped. His hand slips from my hair to the front of my blouse, slowly unbuttoning it and pushing it off my shoulders. His thumb swipes over the material of my bra where my nipple was located, making me push my hips closer to his. My hands were resting on his shoulders, whilst one of his hands that were around my waist unclipped my bra, pulling it off and placing it on the floor. ****

He begins kissing down my neck until he reaches the top of my breast. Dragging his tongue down and over the nipple, he circles it before enclosing his mouth around it and sucking, adding in the occasional lick or nibble. He rolls the other rosy nipple, between his thumb and forefinger, pulling it gently. He switches over, giving each nub the same amount of attention. I bite down on my lower lip, trying to keep my moans in; my hands rubbing up and down Dougies back sensually. "Stop resisting. Moan for me" He huskily whispered into my ear, whilst gently grabbing my breasts and squeezing. Releasing my grip on my lower lip, I let out a long moan. He chuckled before slipping his hands down my sides and into my skirt at the back, grasping my butt. Once again my hips pushed against his, but this time, he groaned out in pure lust, making me slightly wet. ****

I drag my fingertips down his chest until I reach his jeans. Slowly I pop open the button and pull down the zip. Moving off of Dougies lap, I make him lift his hips and yank off his skinny jeans, throwing them over with the rest of our discarded clothing. I straddle his thighs, giving me enough room to remove the boxers so his erection could be freed. ****

Bending down in front of it, my bum sticking up teasing him, I lick up the shaft, whilst grasping the bottom. I massage the slit with my tongue before popping it fully in my mouth, rubbing the part I couldn't reach with my hand. I felt him shudder; his hands slowly gripping my hair, moving my head up and down along his length. I continued to lick and suck his cock, making him moan quite loudly which happened to echo around the lift. After a few minutes of doing this, Dougie eventually moved my head away, before grasping my waist and pulling me close to him. He shoves his tongue deep into my mouth, tasting himself. ****

Gripping the metal bar above us, he stands up, still holding my waist tightly. Dougies boxers have now fallen to his ankles, bunching up. Slamming my back against the cold metal lift, he sits me down on the bar, shimming my skirt up so its now bunched up at the waist, giving him access to my now soaked thong. Kissing me deeply, he grips the edge of my thong and pulls it down; it slipping of my feet to the floor. My arms wrap around his neck; my hands deeply massaging his scalp whilst playing with his hair. His fingers fiddle with my clit for a moment, before pushing inside me, pumping to a steady rhythm. Suddenly he curls his digits in a come hither motion, making me moan louder than I had before, hitting something inside of me giving ultimate pleasure. Whilst pumping faster, Dougie suddenly takes a nipple in his mouth, biting and sucking it. Feeling a knot form in my stomach, my breathing rapidly increases, causing me to pant and groan loudly. Holding tightly onto Dougies shoulders, I feel the knot release and I fall into a delicious orgasm; Dougies fingers stilling before slowly removing them, bringing them to his mouth and sucking on each one sensually. ****

I probe my tongue against his wearily, testing how I taste. I actually kinda liked it, so I happily carried on tonguing him. Pulling away, Dougie looked deep into my eyes; my legs wrapped tightly around his bare waist and my hands linked around his neck whilst his hands rested on my waist. "Do it, I can't wait anymore. Please" I beg, trying to moving him to where I want him. ****

"Hehe you sound so sexy when you beg" He replies, before finally pushing into me. I gasp out in utter most pleasure. Dougie allows me to adjust to his size before finally pulling out and slamming back in. We both moan loudly, before slightly laughing. Dougie starts to pound slowly, gently building up a rhythm. Eventually i'm moaning and groaning for him to go faster and harder, him obliging without question. The lift was creaking loudly, but luckily it was already broken. Dougie began speeding up, making me guess that he was getting close to his orgasm. As he sped up, I felt his hand reach in between us and toy with my clit, moving my own orgasm along. Eventually I release the knot in my stomach once again, making me groan loudly before being silenced by Dougies lips crashing against my own. I feel him tense, before shooting his load deep inside me. ****

He slows down before completely stopping. Our sweaty foreheads are now touching, whilst we look deeply into each others eyes. He slowly pulls out, making me wince at the loss of him. He slowly passes me my underwear, which I quickly slip on before tugging my skirt back down over it. We quietly get dressed and then eventually we just sit back down next to each other, in an awkward silence even after we'd been so intimate. ****

I turn to look at Dougie, only to notice that we was already staring at me. I giggle before moving in, kissing him slowly and gently this time. Suddenly the power re-boots back up, making the lift jolt before continuing its desired path downwards. We pull apart before smiling at each other. Dougie offers to help me up, also helping me get into my heels. I grab my bag and blazer from the floor, just as the door opens, finally releasing us from the iron cage. We both get out and take a deep breath of fresh air. Turning to one another, Dougie just offers his hand to me. I take it and entwine our fingers before leaving the building together. For some reason, now i'm not feeling so tired now.


End file.
